


Look At You Now

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Patreon One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Married Klance, and its so good guys, and shiro gets choked up, best man shiro, both keith and lance cry, honestly writing shiro gushing over how much he's proud of his baby brother is god tier, married, shiro gives his best man speech at keith and lance's wedding, shiro is a dramatic gay, shiro is best man, so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Shiro is best man at Keith and Lance's wedding, and he has a speech planned.Not that he follows it. In fact, he makes quite the show of ripping it up in front of them, much to Keith's chagrin. But, a speech from the heart where it truly matters means so much more than a handful of cue cards.





	Look At You Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/gifts).



> As you are probably starting to realize, this is my March Patreon fic for my dear friend Steph! "Look At You Now" was posted on my Patreon 14 days aago, and is finally ready to be shared with the rest of the world!
> 
> Steph, darling, you know I love doing these for you. <3 But you certainly challenged me this month ;)
> 
> I actually based the speech from this fic off of Taylor Swift's song ["Sweeter Than Fiction"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMmdzCxcNJM) at Steph's request!!!

# Look At You Now

 

Shiro never thought this day would come.

 

The day where he got to stand tall beside his baby brother as his best man, witnessing him marrying the love of his life.

 

Not that he ever doubted that  _ he’d _ live this long. He doubted that someone would be crazy enough to deal with Keith’s shit, that they’d love him despite his wild tendencies and crazy habits. But, as soon Lance came into the picture, it all made perfect sense.

 

They were perfect for each other. They made each other wholler than they individually were. They were both established enough in themselves when they met, knew who they were and what they stood forey finally came together, they became even better,  _ happier _ than they were before.

 

He couldn’t be any happier for the two of them. After everything they’d been through, they deserved this. They deserved this day, surrounded by the people who loved them to celebrate their union. And he was fortunate to be a part of that.

 

As Keith’s best man, he got to say a speech tonight. The weight of the cue cards in his pocket made his jacket feel uneven, but he knew that was crazy. They were only a handful of cards, not bricks. His jacket was perfectly fine, he  _ knew _ it was, even as he adjusted the neck for the umpteenth time. It wasn’t that he was nervous for the actual speech giving part; he’d given hundreds of those as a leading member of the coalition and the IGF Atlas’ captain. He was more nervous about the contents of the speech itself.

 

He’d worked on it for months after Keith asked him to be his best man. Made sure to balance heroic tales with embarrassing stories from his childhood, like the time Keith snorted a piece of pasta out his nose laughing at one of Shiro’s horrible jokes, which only turned into  _ more _ laughter when the piece was hanging out. He made sure to talk about Lance, too, because even though he was Keith’s best man, he was there for most of their time together. And he loved Lance just as much as he loved Keith.

 

Shiro leaned against the door watching as Keith and Lance leaned into each other, sharing their first meal as husbands. Keith looked at Lance like he hung the stars and the moon. Which, now that he thought about it, they kind of did. Allura  _ did _ saved the universe, with their help, which is why they could be standing here today. Lance was busy trying to cut up a piece of food to feed Keith, but while his head was down, Keith could gaze openly at his husband with reverence and so much love.

 

He was happy that they finally had this. He already had his day of bliss, and his husband was chatting energetically with Veronica about  _ something. _ Curtis glanced over in time to meet Shiro’s gaze, and flashed him a warm smile.

 

When he turned back to the happy couple, he caught the moment where Keith leaned in to kiss Lance’s cheek, but captured his lips instead when Lance turned to look at him. It was a surprise, but a pleasant one that Lance melted into. Shiro couldn’t help but smile, watching them together on their wedding day.

 

And to think Keith had been freaking out about being a bad husband. Sure, this was still early marital bliss, but if they could survive a war, they could survive anything.

 

It was almost time to start the speeches. People were wrapping up their meals, and even though Shiro’s plate was mostly untouched, he knew he’d come back to it after he gave his speech. Despite having given hundreds of them, his stomach still fluttered with nerves before every single one, and he knew it’d only be worse if he ate. So he was saving it for when he could actually savour and enjoy it. Hunk’s cooking deserved that.

 

Keith finally glanced around the table, apparently looking for him. His gaze swept over the room and finally spotted him near the doors. He gave his brother a questioning look.

 

In response, Shiro pulled the cue cards out of his pocket, holding them up for Keith to see. Keith’s eyes widened in understanding, and he nodded. He knew what Shiro’s routine was for giving speeches.

 

He gave it a few more minutes, watching people finishing up their meals before getting ready to go back in. Breathing in a deep breath, Shiro finally reentered the ballroom. As soon as Keith noticed, he perked up in his chair, watching his brother walk to the stage. Lance perked up beside him, and reached over to take Keith’s hand.

 

He paused behind the podium, glancing out at the other guests, watching as they chatted amongst themselves. Then, he reached over to grab the champagne glass that was waiting for him, and flicked it lightly with his prosthetic, catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Thank you for your attention, everyone.” Shiro began, placing the glass down again. He fished into his pocket and pulled out his speech, giving the first card a glance over. When he lifted his gaze again to address the group, the first eyes he met were Lance’s, who gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

 

Time seemed to slow as he came to a sudden realization. He couldn’t use this speech. Not for this moment, not at their wedding. It was a good speech, it was, he’d made sure of that, but… It wasn’t right, not for this. So, he looked over to Keith with a hint of a smirk and made a bit of a show of tearing his speech in half in front of everyone.

 

The slap of Keith’s palm to his forehead echoed through the room, and laughter sounded out at that. Lance pulled Keith’s hand away from his forehead and pressed a kiss to where he’d hit, but Keith still looked skeptical, pouty and nervous.

 

That was understandable. Even his own husband was shaking his head, exasperated with his antics. That was  _ also _ understandable. Both Curtis and Keith knew him very well.

 

“I had a speech planned,” Shiro said with a smile, “but, obviously I won’t be using that one.” More laughter rang out at that. “It wasn’t a  _ bad _ speech; it’s tasteful and well reflecting of Lance and Keith’s time together, but… I guess I’m used to writing speeches for the universe. And this is about the happy couple.

 

“I want to start out by saying… Lance, Keith, I am _so_ _happy_ for you both. I’m not gonna lie, I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time. Perhaps longer than I should’ve. And _definitely_ longer than either of you have.” he chuckled fondly when both grooms flushed red at that. “But I’m happy this is where you ended up.

 

“I didn’t meet Lance until he flew the Blue Lion to Arus, starting our long journey as Defenders of the Universe… But Keith, I’ve known for a lot longer.” he could feel a fond smile tugging his lips upwards, but did nothing to hide his affection. “I remember the first day I met him. A total natural in the sim, without being overly cocky about it. But, five seconds later he stole my car.” Laughter rang out, but it was overshadowed by Keith’s loud embarrassed groan, and Lance’s infectious laughter. “If  _ that _ doesn’t describe Keith, I don’t know what will.

 

“Ever since then, he’s been a part of my life and I can’t be more thankful for that.” He leaned forwards against the podium, and cast a quick glance out to the rest of the wedding party. “He’s become my baby brother. I love you, bro.”

 

Keith’s eyes were looking suspiciously damp, but he repeated the sentiment strongly.

 

“Every possible door in life was slammed in his face, for being a ‘discipline case’ and reckless, but I couldn’t do that to him. No, I knew that he’d outshine us all, and I wanted to help him achieve his goals.” Keith definitely had tears streaming down his face at this point, but Lance was there to wipe them away and press kisses to his damp cheeks. “Even at his lowest, when I left for Kerberos and was later declared ‘dead’, and everything was taken away from him, he never gave in.” Shiro could feel his own chest getting tight as he went on. “He dedicated his  _ life _ to finding the answers to weird energy signatures out in the desert, and--” he cut off to breathe in a deep breath, trying to quell the lump in his throat, “we all know how  _ that _ turned out. It’s why we’re all here today, gathered in front of these two lovely people.”

 

Lance even looked teary-eyed at this point. In all honesty, Shiro had expected Keith to cry, but not Lance. Seeing the both of them cry? That was almost too much to bear.

 

“Watching him grow inspires me, inspires  _ all _ who know him.” He continued, looking directly at Keith as he said it. “While we still traveled on the Castle of Lions, we used to joke that if anyone from the Garrison saw Keith that they wouldn’t recognize him. The discipline case that was  _ only _ there because I vouched for him.”

 

Shiro smiled shakily, and blinked frantically, willing the moisture in his eyes to stay where it was supposed to. “That discipline case went on to be part of a team of paladins, leader of humanitarian efforts on hundreds of planets, and a defender of the universe.” The lump got to be too much, and a sob escaped his throat on the next breath. “My baby brother defied all odds against him, and became one of the most influential people in this reality. And I am so,” he paused to wipe at his eyes, “ _ so _ proud of the man he’s become.”

 

Keith ducked his head, hiding his face behind his hair, but even from the front of the room Shiro could see his shoulders shaking. He didn’t mean to make Keith cry, but he meant every single word he’d said. He only wished he could say everything there was to say, but Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Veronica, and Coran still had speeches to give.

 

Shiro took a moment to collect himself, wiping his eyes and took a decent swig of his champagne. Then, with a chuckle, he said, “He somehow even managed to land a ‘drop-dead gorgeous sharpshooting husband’, after all.” Lance whooped out loud at that, and Shiro could feel his smile in his cheeks.

 

He waited until he could see Keith’s eyes again before continuing; “Look at you now, Keith. Here you sit, taller than ever with the love of your life by your side, and the entire universe looking to you.” The love he had for his baby brother was so all encompassing that it felt like his chest might burst. “I’ve always known that you have greatness in you, and now, the rest of the galaxy knows it, too.”

 

Keith couldn’t seem to wait any longer. He burst up from his seat, and sprinted for the stage, launching up onto it and throwing himself at Shiro, arms latching around his neck. Shiro caught him easily and pulled him close, rubbing a hand up and down his back as his shoulders shook.

 

“Thank you,” Keith whispered wetly.

 

Shiro pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “There’s nothing to thank me for. Every word of it was true.”

 

Keith chuckled lowly, still sniffling softly. He gave Shiro one more squeeze before stepping out of the embrace. Shiro patted his shoulder before sending him back to his husband.

 

He waited until Keith sat down again to raise his glass, watching everyone pick up their own champagne to toast with. “I wish you both every blessing in every universe, because you more than deserve it. To the grooms!”

 

“To the grooms!” Everyone echoed.

 

As he took a sip of his champagne, he watched Lance lean into Keith and press their foreheads together in support. Keith still looked like he was overwhelmed, but at least now Lance was there with them.

 

They deserved this. To hear good words and well wishes spoken about them today. They deserved it every day, but  _ especially _ today. And being fortunate enough to give them a piece of it on their special day?

 

Well, Shiro was pretty lucky too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment! And if you want to come scream at me on social media, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
